Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
These are the categories for generic items and their item codes. All item codes are made up of 8 characters, and may consist of both numbers and letters .To use these use the console command player.additem ''' Example of giving the player a Hide Armor: '''player.additem 00013911 1 Hint: To make it slightly easier typing in these codes, the first zeroes can be skipped. Same example as above, but without the first zeroes: player.additem 13911 1 Money *0000000F 10000 Hint: In the place of 10000, any amount can be inserted such as 102000000 or so on. You can also type F, without having to type 0000000 before it. Armor and Weapons Robes / Magic Armor * 0010D676 Adept Robe of Destruction Hide Armor *00013911 Hide Armor *00013910 Hide Boots *00013912 Hide Bracers *00013913 Hide Helmet *00013914 Hide Shield Fur Armor *0006F393 Fur Cuirass *0010594B Fur Cuirass (Variant) *0010594D Fur Cuirass (Variant) *0010594F Fur Cuirass (Variant) *000A6D7F Fur Boots *0006F398 Fur Shoes *0006F39B Fur Bracers *000A6D7D Fur Gauntlets *0006F39E Fur Helmet Iron Armor *00013948 Banded Iron Armor *0001394B Banded Iron Shield *00012E46 Iron Gauntlets *00012E49 Iron Armor *00012E4B Iron Boots *00012E4D Iron Helmet *00012EB6 Iron Shield *00012EB7 Iron Sword *00013790 Iron War Axe *0001397E Iron Dagger *00013981 Iron Warhammer *00013982 Iron Mace *00013988 Iron Battleaxe *0001359D Iron Greatsword Nightingale Armour *000FCC0D Nightingale Boots *000FCC0F Nightingale Armour *000FCC11 Nightingale Gloves *000FCC12 Nightingale Helmet Studded Armor *0001B3A2 Studded Armor *00013ED8 Studded Imperial Armor Imperial Armor *000136D5 Imperial Armor *000136D6 Imperial Boots *000136D4 Imperial Bracers *00013EDC Imperial Helmet *000136CF Imperial Officer's Helmet *000135BA Imperial Shield *00013ED8 Imperial Studded Cuirass *00013AB2 Imperial Light Shield *00013ED7 Imperial Light Boots *00013ED9 Imperial Light Cuirass *00013EDA Imperial Light Bracers *00013EDB Imperial Light Helmet *00013841 Imperial Bow *000135B8 Imperial Sword *0009610D Imperial Helmet (Variant) Steel Armor *0001B3A3 - Scaled Armor *0001B39F - Scaled Boots *0001B3A0 - Scaled Bracers *0001B3A1 - Scaled Helmet *00013952 - Steel Armor *000F6F22 - Steel Armor (with shoulderpads) *000F6F24 - Steel Horned Helmet *00013953 - Steel Nordic Gauntlets *00013951 - Steel Cuffed Boots *00013954 - Steel Helmet *000F6F23 - Steel Imperial Gauntlets *000F6F21 - Steel Shin Boots *0001395C - Steel Plate Armor *0001395B - Steel Plate Boots *0001395D - Steel Plate Gauntlets *0001395E - Steel Plate Helmet *00013984 - Steel Battleaxe *00013983 - Steel War Axe *00013989 - Steel Sword *00013987 - Steel Greatsword *00013988 - Steel Mace *0001398C - Steel Warhammer *00013986 - Steel Dagger *00013955 - Steel Shield Skyforge Steel *0009F25C - Skyforge Steel Sword *0009F25D - Skyforge Steel Dagger *0009F25E - Skyforge Steel Greatsword *0009F25F - Skyforge Steel Battleaxe *0009F260 - Skyforge Steel War Axe Leather Armor *0003619E Leather Armor *00013920 Leather Boots *00013921 Leather Bracers *00013922 Leather Helmet Dwarven Armor *0001394D Dwarven Armor *00013994 Dwarven Battleaxe *0001394C Dwarven Boots *00013995 Dwarven Bow *00013996 Dwarven Dagger *0001394E Dwarven Gauntlets *00013997 Dwarven Greatsword *0001394F Dwarven Helmet *00013998 Dwarven Mace *00013950 Dwarven Shield *00013999 Dwarven Sword *00013993 Dwarven War Axe *0001399A Dwarven Warhammer Elven Armor *000896A3 Elven Armor *0001399C Elven Battleaxe *0001391A Elven Boots *0001399E Elven Dagger *0001391C Elven Gauntlets *0001392A Elven Gilded Armor *0001399F Elven Greatsword *0001391D Elven Helmet *000139A0 Elven Mace *0001391E Elven Shield *000139A1 Elven Sword *0001399D Elven Bow *000139A2 Elven Warhammer Orcish Armor *00013956 - Orcish Boots *00013957 - Orcish Armor *00013958 - Orcish Gauntlets *00013959 - Orcish Helmet *00013946 - Orcish Shield *0001398B - Orcish War Axe *0001398C - Orcish Battle Axe *0001398D - Orcish Bow *0001398E - Orcish Dagger *0001398F - Orcish Greatsword *00013990 - Orcish Mace *00013991 - Orcish Sword *00013992 - Orcish Warhammer Ebony Armor *00013960 Ebony Boots *00013961 Ebony Armor *00013962 Ebony Gauntlets *00013963 Ebony Helmet *00013964 Ebony Shield *000139B1 Ebony Sword *000139AD Ebony Bow *000139B2 Ebony Warhammer *000139B0 Ebony Mace *000139AC Ebony Battleaxe *000139AB Ebony War Axe *000139AF Ebony Greatsword *000139AE Ebony Dagger Glass Armor *00013938 Glass Boots *00013939 Glass Armor *0001393A Glass Gauntlets *0001393B Glass Helmet *0001393C Glass Shield *000139A3 Glass War Axe *000139A4 Glass Battleaxe *000139A5 Glass Bow *000139A6 Glass Dagger *000139A7 Glass Greatsword *000139A8 Glass Mace *000139A9 Glass Sword *000139AA Glass Warhammer Dragon Armor *00013965 Dragonplate Boots *00013966 Dragonplate Armor *00013967 Dragonplate Gauntlets *00013969 Dragonplate Helmet *00013968 Dragonplate Shield *0001393D Dragonscale Boots *0001393E Dragonscale Armor *0001393F Dragonscale Gauntlets *00013940 Dragonscale Helmet *00013941 Dragonscale Shield Daedric Armor *0001396A Daedric Boots *0001396B Daedric Armor *0001396C Daedric Gauntlets *0001396D Daedric Helmet *0001396E Daedric Shield *000139B3 Daedric War Axe *000139B4 Daedric Battleaxe *000139B5 Daedric Bow *000139B6 Daedric Dagger *000139B7 Daedric Greatsword *000139B8 Daedric Mace *000139B9 Daedric Sword *000139BA Daedric Warhammer *000139C0 Daedric Arrow Blades Armor *0004B288 Blades Boots *0004B28B Blades Cuirass *0004B28D Blades Gauntlets *0004B28F Blades Helmet *0004F912 Blades Shield *0003AEB9 Blades Sword Shrouded Armor *000E1F14 Ancient Shrouded Boots *000E1F15 Ancient Shrouded Armor *000E1F16 Ancient Shrouded Gloves *000E1F17 Ancient Shrouded Cowl Scrolls *000A44A0 Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach *000A44A1 Scroll of Conjure Storm Atronach *000A44A2 exist *000A44A3 Scroll of Revanant *000A44A4 Scroll of Command Daedra *000A44A5 Scroll of Dread Zombie *000A44A6 Scroll of Expel Daedra *000A44A7 Scroll of Dead Thrall *000A44A8 Scroll of Flame Thrall *000A44A9 Scroll of Frost Thrall *000A44B0 Scroll of Chain Lightning *000A44B1 Scroll of Fire Storm *000A44B2 Scroll of Blizzard *000A44B3 exist *000A44B4 exist *000A44B5 Scroll of Rally *000A44B6 Scroll of Frenzy *000A44B7 Scroll of Invisibility *000A44B8 exist *000A44B9 Scroll of Pacify *000A44C0 exist *000A44C1 Scroll of Heal Other *000A44C2 Scroll of Repel Lesser Undead *000A44C3 Scroll of Circle of Protection *000A44C4 Scroll of Grand Healing *000A44C5 Scroll of Repel Undead *000A44C6 Scroll of Turn Greater Undead *000A44C7 Scroll of Fury *000A44C8 Random? *000A44C9 Random? *000A44C0 exist 'Jewelry' *000C8911 Amulet of Akatosh *000CC848 Amulet of Arkay *000C8915 Amulet of Dibella *000C8917 Amulet of Julianos *000C8919 Amulet of Kynareth *000C891B Amulet of Mara *000CC844 Amulet of Stendarr *000CC846 Amulet of Talos *000878BB Amulet of Zenithar *000166FF Copper and Onyx Circlet *000877F1 Gold Diamond Necklace *000877C9 Gold Diamond Ring *000877CA Gold Emerald Ring *00087835 Gold Jeweled Necklace *000877D5 Gold Necklace *0001CF2B Gold Ring *000877DC Gold Ruby Necklace *000877CB Gold Sapphire Ring *000403A9 Viola's Gold Ring *000877A7 Silver Amethyst Ring *0016719 Silver and Sapphire Circlet *00087833 Silver Emerald Necklace *000877AB Silver Garnet Ring *00087834 Silver Jeweled Necklace *0009171B Silver Necklace *0003B97C Silver Ring *000877B1 Silver Ruby Ring *00087832 Silver Sapphire Necklace Crafting Materials 'Ingots' *0005ACE5 Steel Ingot *0005ACE4 Iron Ingot *0005ACE3 Silver Ingot *0005AD93 Corundum Ingot *0005AD99 Orichalcum Ingot *0005AD9D Ebony Ingot *0005AD9E Gold Ingot *0005ADA0 Quicksilver Ingot *000DB8A2 Dwarven Metal Ingot *0005ADA1 Refined Malachite *0005AD9F Refined Moonstone 'Dragon' *0003ADA3 Dragon Scales *0003ADA4 Dragon Bones 'Daedric' *0003AD5B Daedra Heart 'Ore' *0005ACDB Corundum Ore *0005ACDC Ebony Ore *0005ACDE Gold Ore *0005ACE1 Malachite Ore *0005ACE0 Moonstone Ore *0005ACDD Orichalkum Ore *0005ACE2 Quicksilver Ore *0005ACDF Silver Ore *00071CF3 Iron Ore 'Gems' *00063B47 Diamond *00063B43 Emerald *00063B42 Ruby *00063B44 Sapphire *00063B46 Amethyst *00063B45 Garnet *0006851E Flawless Amethyst *0006851F Flawless Diamond *00068520 Flawless Emerald *00068521 Flawless Garnet *00068522 Flawless Ruby *00068523 Flawless Sapphire 'Leather And Hides' *0003AD8F Cow Hide *0003AD90 Deer Hide *0003AD8E Goat Hide *0003AD93 Horse Hide *0003AD75 Ice Wolf Pelt *000DB5D2 Leather *000800E4 Leather Strips *0003AD74 Wolf Pelt Other 0001D4EC - Torch 'Various' *0000000A - Lockpick (you can just put A and omit the 0's) *0003A070 - Skeleton Key *0000000F - Gold (you can just put F and omit the 0's) *0002F2F4 - Woodcutter's Axe *0006F993 - Firewood *000E3C16 - Pickaxe *001019D4 - Notched Pickaxe *000AEBF1 - Dwemer Cog *000AF5fD - Skull 'Ancient Nord Set' *000302CA - Ancient Nord Bow *0001CB64 - Ancient Nord Battle Axe *0002C672 - Ancient Nord War Axe *000236A5 - Ancient Nord Greatsword *0002C66F - Ancient Nord Sword *00018388 - Ancient Nord Armor *00056A9D - Ancient Nord Boots *00056A9E - Ancient Nord Helmet *00056B17 - Ancient Nord Gauntlets 'Dragon Masks' *00061CAB - Volsung Mask *00061CC9 - Vokun Mask *00061CC2 - Otar Mask *00061C8B - Morokei Mask *00061CC0 - Rahgot Mask *00061CA5 - Nahkriim Mask *00061CC1 - Hevnoraak Mask *00061CB9 - Krosis Mask 'Falmer Set' *00038340 Falmer Bow *000302CD Falmer War Axe *0002E6D1 Falmer Sword *0006F6FF Honed Falmer Sword *0005C06C Falmer Shield *0004C3CB Falmer Helm Artifacts *00035066 - Skull of Corruption *0004A38F - Ebony Blade *0001C4E6 - The Rueful Axe *0001CB36 - Sanguine Rose *000233E3 - Mace of Molag Bal *0002AC6F - Wabbajack *0002ACD2 - Volendrung *000240D2 - Mehrunes' Razor *0009CCDC - Blade of Woe *0004E4EE - Dawnbreaker *00035369 - Staff of Magnus *000956B5 - Wuuthrad *00045F96 - Spellbreaker *00052794 - Ebony Mail *0002AC61 - Savior's Hide *000D2846 - Masque of Clavicus Vile *0002C37B - Ring of Namira *0002AC60 - Ring of Hircine *000F82FE - Cursed Ring of Hircine *00063B27 - Azura's Star *00063B29 - The Black Star 'Ammunition' *00038341 Falmer Arrow *00034182 Ancient Nord Arrow *000236DD TrapDart *00020F02 CWArrowShort *00020DDF CWArrow *000139C0 Daedric Arrow *000139BF Ebony Arrow *000139BE Glass Arrow *000139BD Elven Arrow *000139BC Dwarven Arrow *000139BB Orcish Arrow *0001397F Steel Arrow *0001397D Iron Arrow 'Food' *000E8448 FoodCharredSkeeverMeat *000E8947 FoodChickenCooked *000EBA01 FoodAppleCabbageStew *000EBA02 FoodCabbageSoup *000EBA03 FoodHorseMeat *000EDB2E FoodDogMeat *000F1464 DefauItPotionRackPotionMarker *000F2011 FoodChicken *000F257E MS14WineAltoA *000F4314 FoodBeefStew *000F4315 FoodHorkerStew *000F431B FoodCabbagePotatoSoup *000F431C FoodTomatoSoup *000F431D FoodVenisonStew *000F431E FoodVegetableSoup *000F4320 FoodElsweyrFondue *000F693F FoodBlackBriarMeadPrivateReserve *00064B2E FoodApple *00064B2F FoodApple02 *00064B30 FoodBoiledCremeTreat *00064B31 FoodCheeseWedgeOl *00064B32 FoodCheeseWedge02 *00064B33 FoodCheeseWheelOlA *00064B34 FoodCheeseWheel02A *00064B35 FoodCheeseWheelOlB *00064B36 FoodCheeseWheel02B *00064B38 Food HoneyNutTreat *00064B39 FoodLongTaffyTreat *00064B3A FoodPotatoesBaked *00064B3B FoodSalmonCooked *00064B3C FoodSlaughterfishCooked *00064B3D FoodSweetroll *00064B3E FoodLeeksGrilled *00064B3F FoodCabbage *00064B40 FoodCarrot *00064B41 FoodPotato *00064B42 FoodTomato *00064B43 FoodPie *00065C9A Leg of Goat 'Potions' *Potion of Extreme Healing : 00039BE4 *Potion of Ultimate Healing : 00039BE5 *Potion of Extreme Magicka : 00039BE6 *Potion of Ultimate Magicka : 00039BE7 *Potion of Prolonged Invisibility: 0003EB41 *Potion of Stamina: 00039BE8 *Potion of Ultimate Stamina : 00039CF3 *Deadly Poison : 00073F34 *Enchanter's Elixer : 00039D12 'Ingredients' *0006BC0A Antlers Large *0006BC0B Antlers Small *0006BC02 Bear Claws *000A9191 Bee Hive Husk *000B08C5 Bee Honey Comb *0007E8C8 BirdEgg01 (Rock Warbler Egg) *000727DE Blue Butterfly Wing *00023D6F Pine Thrush Egg *00023D77 Chicken's Egg *0004DA25 Blisterwort *00034CDD Bone Meal *0003AD61 Briar Heart *0006ABCB Canis Root *00052695 Charred Skeever Hide *0003AD56 Chaurus Eggs *000B2183 Creep Cluster Root *000B701A Crimson Nirnroot *000A9195 CritterBeeIngredient *00106E1C CritterPondFish01Ingredient *00106E1B CritterPondFish02Ingredient *00106E1A CritterPondFish03Ingredient *00106E19 CritterPondFish04Ingredient *00106E18 CritterPondFish05Ingredient *0003AD5B Daedra Heart *000516C8 Death Bell *000E4F0C Dragonfly Blue (Blue Dartwing) *000BB956 Dragonfry Orange (Orange Dartwing) *000889A2 Dragons Tongue *000F11C0 Dwarven Oil *0003AD63 Ectoplasm *00034D31 Elves Ear *0003AD5D Falmer Ear *000705B7 Favor Thadgeir Ashes *0003AD5E Fire Salts *0004DA73 Firefry Thorax (Torchbug Thorax) *00034D32 Frost Mirriam *0003AD5F Frost Salts *00034D22 Garlic *0007E8C1 Giant Lichen *0003AD64 Giant Toes *0003AD73 Glow Dust *0007EE01 Glowing Mushroom *0006B689 Hagraven Claw *0003AD66 Hagraven Feathers *00057F91 Hanging Moss *000E7EBC Hawk Beak *000E7ED0 Hawk Feathers *001016B3 Human Flesh *000B18CD Human Heart *0003AD6A Ice Wraith Teeth *0001BCBC Jarrin Root *0006AC4A Jaz Bay *0005076E Juniper Berries *00045C28 Lavender *00074A19 MS03BlackBriarSecretIngredient *000D8E3F Moon Sugar *000EC870 Mora Tapinella Bits *000727DE Moth Wing Blue *000727DF Moth Wing Luna *000727E0 Moth Wing Monarch *00077E1C Mountain Flower Blue *00077E1E Mountain Flower Purple *00077E1D Mountain Flower Red *0006BC00 Mudcrab Chitin *0004DA00 MushroomO1 *0004DA20 MushroomO2 *0004DA22 MushroomO3 *0004DA23 MushroomO4 *0004DA24 MushroomO5 *0002F44C Nightshade *00059B86 Nirnroot *000B701A Nimroot, red *0007EDF5 Nordic Barnacles *000854FE Pearl *00085500 Pearl Small *0006BC10 Powdered Mammoth Tusk *0006BC07 Sabrecat Eyeball *0006BC04 Sabrecat Tooth *00034CDF Salt Pile *0006F950 Seary Phoiiota Bits *00106E1C Silverside Perch *0003AD6F Skeever Tail *0007E8C5 Slaughterfish Egg *0003AD70 Slaughterfish Scales *0001B3BD Snowberry *0009151B Spider Egg *00083E64 Spiky Grass *00063B5F Spriggan Sap *0007E8B7 Swamp Fungal Pod *0003AD71 Taproot *000134AA Thistle *0003AD72 Troll Fat *0003F7F8 Tundra Cotton *0003AD76 Vampire Dust *0003AD60 Void Salts *0004B0BA Wheat *0006BC0E Wisp Wrappings 'Soul gems' *0002E4E2 Petty (empty) *0002E4E3 Petty SGM (full) *0002E4E4 Lesser SGM (empty) *0002E4E5 Lesser SGM (full) *0002E4E6 Common Soul Gem (empty) *0002E4F3 Common (full) *0002E4F4 Greater Soul Gem (empty) *0002E4FB Greater Soul Gem (full) *0002E4FC Grand Soul Gem (empty) *0002E4FF Grand Soul Gem (full) *0002E500 Black soul gem (empty) *0002E504 Black Soul Gem (full) *00043E26 Wylandriahs Soul Gem *00063B27 Azuras Wrath *00063B29 The Black Star (Azuras Wrath – Black Version) *00094E40 Common Soul Gem 'Books' *00019514 DB07Journal *00019FEA DunHillgrundsTombG01ldirsLetter *00019FEB DunHillgrundsTombValsVeransLetter *0001A332 DA04OghmaInfinium (will not allow for skill ups) *0001ACB5 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvI *0001ACB6 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvH *0001ACB7 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvDI *0001ACB8 BooklCheapSheogorathMyths *0001ACB9 BooklCheapBriefHistoryoftheEmpirevl *0001ACBA BooklCheapBriefHistoryoftheEmpirev2 *0001ACBB BooklCheapBriefHistoryoftheEmpirev3 *0001ACBC BooklCheapBriefHistoryoftheEmpirev4 *0001ACC6 BooklCheapReportDisasterlonith *0001ACC7 Book2CommonBeggarPrince *0001ACC8 Book2CommonBookofDaedra *0001ACC9 Book2CommonDarkestDarkness *0001ACCB Book2CommonFrontierConquest *0001ACCD Book2CommonGalerionTheMystic *0001ACD1 Book2CommonManualMixedUnitTactics *0001ACD2 Book2CommonTheFirmament *0001ACD3 Book2CommonFirstH01dRev01t *0001ACD4 Book2CommonMysteriousAkavir *0001ACD5 Book2CommonOverviewofGodsandWorshi| *0001ACD6 Book2CommonRealBarenziahVl *0001ACD7 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV2 *0001ACD8 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV3 *0001ACD9 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV4 *0001ACDA Book2CommonRealBarenziahV5 *0001ACDB Book2CommonRuinsofKemelZe *0001ACDC Book2CommonShortLifeUrielSeptim *0001ACDD Book2CommonThiefOfVirtue *0001ACDF Book2ReligiousChildrensAnuad *0001ACE1 Book2ReligiousTheAmuletofKings *0001ACE2 Book2ReligiousTrialsofStAlessia *0001ACE3 Book3Valuable2920vlla *0001ACE4 Book3Valuable2920vl2a *0001ACE5 Book3Valuable2920v3a *0001ACE6 SkillPickpocket3 *0001ACE7 Book3ValuableArgonianAccountBook2 *0001ACE8 Book3ValuableArgonianAccountBook4 *0001ACE9 8ook3ValuableAzuraandtheBox *0001ACEA Book3ValuableDwemerHistory *0001ACEB Book3ValuableFeyf01ke01 *0001ACEC Book3ValuableFeyf01kenII *0001ACED Book3ValuableFeyf01kenin *0001ACEF 8ook3ValuablelustyArgonianMaidV0101 *0001ACF0 Book3ValuableMadnessofPelagius *0001ACF1 Book3ValuableMagicFromTheSky *0001ACF2 Book3ValuableTheDowry *0001ACF3 Book3ValuableOnOblivion *0001ACF4 Book3ValuablePallav2a *0001ACF5 Book3ValuablePrincessTalaraV5 *0001ACF7 Book3ValuableSnowPrince *0001ACFA Book3ValuableTheSeed *0001ACFB Book3ValuableTheThirdDoor *0001ACFC 8ook3ValuableVarietiesofDaedra *0001ACFD Book3ValuableW01fQueenV8 *0001ACFE Book4RareArcanaRestored *0001ACFF Book4RareBrothersofDarkness *0001AD03 Book4RarEnchildrenoftheSky *0001AD04 Book4RareCleansingoftheFane *0001AD05 Book4RareFiveSongsofKingWulfharth *0001AD06 Book4RareFragmentOnArtaeum *0001AD07 Book4RareGloriesAndLaments *0001AD08 Book4RareHangingGardens *0001AD09 Book4RareLastKingOfAyleids *0001AD0A Book4RareLegendaryScourge *0001AD0C Book4RareSoulsBlackAndWhite *0001AD0D Book4RareNerevarMoonandStar *0001AD0E Book4RareNGastaKvataKvakis *0001AD0F Book4Rare01dWays *0001AD11 Book4RarePigChildren *0001AD12 Book4RarePostingoftheHunt *0001AD13 Book4RareRedBookofRiddles *0001AD14 Book4RareSancreTor *0001AD15 Book4RareSpiritoftheDaedra *0001AD16 Book4RareTrueNatureofOrcs *0001AD17 Book4RareWatersofOblivion *0001AD18 Book4RareWildElves *0001ADB4 Book4RareNefarivigumLore *0001AF40 8ook3Valuab!eOpusculuslamae *0001AF8A Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalVl *0001AF8B 8ook2ReligiousSongofPelinalV2 *0001AF8C 8ook2ReligiousSongofPelinalV3 *0001AF8D 8ook2ReligiousSongofPelinalV4 *0001AF8E Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV5 *0001AF8F Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV6 *0001AF90 Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV7 *0001AF91 Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV8 *0001AF93 8ook3ValuableShezarr *0001AF94 Book4RareAdabala *0001AFB1 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV12 *0001AFB2 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV6 *0001AFB3 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV9 *0001AFBA Book2CommonWabbajack *0001AFBF SkillPickpocket2 *0001AFC0 BookODancelnFireVl *0001AFC1 BookODanceInFireV4 *0001AFC2 BookOBIackArrowVl *0001AFC3 BookOMysteryOfTalaraVl *0001AFC4 SkillAlchemyl *0001AFC5 SkillAlchemy2 *0001AFC6 SkillAlchemy3 *0001AFC7 SkillAlchemy4 *0001AFC8 SkillAlchemy5 *0001AFC9 SkillAlterationl *0001AFCA Book3ValuableTheDragonBreak *0001AFCB SkillAlteration3 *0001AFCC SkillAlteration4 *0001AFCD SkillAlterationS *0001AFCE SkillSmithingl *0001AFCF SkillSmithing2 *0001AFD0 SkillSmithing3 *0001AFD1 SkillSmithing4 *0001AFD2 SkillSmithing5 *0001AFD3 BookORansomOfZarek *0001AFD4 BookODanceInFireV3 *0001AFD5 SkillSneak5 *0001AFD6 SkillPickpocket4 *0001AFD7 BookOArgonianAccountBookl *0001AFD8 SkillTwoHandedl *0001AFD9 SkillOneHanded2 *0001AFDA SkillOneHanded3 *0001AFDB SkillTwoHanded4 *0001AFDC SkillTwoHanded5 *0001AFDD SkillBlockl *0001AFDE SkillBlock2 *0001AFDF SkillBlock3 *0001AFE0 SkillBlock4 *0001AFE2 SkillTwoHanded2 *0001AFE3 SkillOneHandedl *0001AFE4 SkillOneHanded4 *0001AFE5 SkillTwoHanded3 *0001AFE6 SkillOneHanded5 *0001AFE7 SkillConjurationl *0001AFE8 SkillConjuration2 *0001AFE9 SkillConjuration3 *0001AFEA SkillConjuration4 *0001AFEB SkillConjuration5 *0001AFEC SkillDestructionl *0001AFED SkillDestruction2 *0001AFEE SkillDestruction3 *0001AFEF SkillDestruction4 *0001AFF0 SkillDestruction5 *0001AFF1 BookOImmortalBlood *0001AFF2 BookOW01fQueenV2 *0001AFF3 BookOAhzirrTraajijazeri *0001AFF6 SkillHeavyArmorl *0001AFF7 SkillHeavyArmor2 *0001AFF8 SkillHeavyArmor3 *0001AFF9 SkillHeavyArmor4 *0001AFFA SkillHeavyArmor5 *0001AFFB BookOW01fQueenV3 *0001AFFC BookOArgonianAccountBook3 *0001AFFE BookOPallaVl *0001B*000 SkillLightArmorl *0001B001 SkillLightArmor2 *0001B002 SkillLightArmor3 *0001B003 SkillLightArmor4 *0001B004 SkillLightArmor5 *0001B005 SkillMarksmanl *0001B006 Book4RareADanceInFireV5 *0001B007 SkillMarksman3 *0001B008 SkillMarksman4 *0001B009 SkillMarksman5 *0001B00A SkillSpeEnchcraft4 *0001B00B BookOW01fQueenV4 *0001B00C Book02920v7 *0001B00D SkillSpeEnchcraftl *0001B00E SkillSpeEnchcraft2 *0001B00F Skilllllusionl *0001B010 SkillIllusion2 *0001B011 SkillIllusion3 *0001B012 SkillIllusion4 *0001B013 SkillIllusion5 *0001B014 SkillRestorationl *0001B015 SkillRestoration2 *0001B016 SkillRestoration3 *0001B017 SkillRestoration4 *0001B018 SkillRestoration5 *0001B019 SkillLockpickingl *0001B01A SkillLockpicking2 *0001B01B SkillLockpicking3 *0001B01C SkillLockpicking4 *0001B01D SkillLockpicking5 *0001B01E Book4RareTheW01fQueenV6 *0001B01F SkillSneak2 *0001B020 SkillSneak3 *0001B021 SkillSneak4 *0001B022 SkillPickpocketl *0001B023 SkillSpeEnchcraft5 *0001B024 BookOW01fQueenV5 *0001B025 SkillSpeEnchcraft3 *0001B026 BookOW01fQueenW *0001B22B Book3ValuableAShortHistoryofMorrowind *0001B22C Book2ReligiousAedraandDaedra *0001B22D Book2ReligiousAncestorsandtheDunmer *0001B22E Book4RareAncientTalesoftheDwemerPartVl *0001B22F Book2CommonAntecedentsofDwemerLaw *0001B233 Book4RareBoethiahsGlory *0001B236 SkillAlteration2 *0001B237 Book2CommonChancesF01ly *0001B238 8ook3ValuablEncharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B239 8ook3ValuablEncharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B23A 8ook3ValuablEncharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B23B Book4RarEncharwichKoniingeLettersBookIV *0001B23C Book4RarEnchroniclesofNchuleft *0001B245 Book4RareInvocationofAzura *0001B25A Book2ReligiousSpiritofNirn *0001B25E Book2CommonTheArcturianHeresy *0001B262 Book2CommonCakeandTheDiamond *0001B267 8ook3Valuab!eFinalLesson *0001B26A Book2CommonTheHopeoftheRedoran *0001B26D SkillMarksman2 *0001B26E Book2ReligiousTheMonomyth *0001B272 Book4RareWaroftheFirstCouncil *0001B273 Book3ValuableTheWraithsWeddingDowry *0001B274 BooklCheapTheYellowBookofRiddles *0001B276 SkillSneakl *0001B27A Book2CommonVernaccusandBourlor *0001B27D Book3ValuableWordsofClanMotherAhnissi *0001BB6D TG05GallusJournal *0001BFF5 WIKill03InheritanceLetter *0001DBFE MSlOSuvarisJournal *000211D7 T02LovePoem *00021683 MSllButcherFlyer *00023EE5 WICastMagic04Letter *00024737 MSllButcherJournall *00024763 MSllButcherJournal3 *000249AF MS12QuintusLetter *00026700 MGR01Bookl *00026D85 DA04PuzzleJournal *00026EFE T02LoveLetter *00027F73 MS09Letter01 *00027F74 MS09Letter02 *00028ADC DA01GrislyGrimoire *0002A563 Book2CommonYng01Lore *0002A96D MS14AlvasJournal *0002D513 DA04ElderScr01l *0002F836 SkillPickpocket5 *0002F837 SkillEnchantingl *0002F838 SkillEnchanting2 *0002F839 SkillEnchanting3 *0002F83A SkillEnchanting4 *0002F83B SkillEnchanting5 *0002F83C SkillBlock5 *0003010A Book2CommonPensionOfAncestorMoth *0003010B Book4RareEffectsOfTheElderScr01ls *0003031F MQ105Note *00032785 DA04RuminationsOnElderScr01ls *00032E72 DA02BookBoethiahsProving *00034CBC MG06SynodJournall *00035B65 WIAddItem03Contract *0003636A MQ202SkyHavenBook *00037DEA Book2CommonOblivionCrisis *00037F87 dunPinewatchNote03 *00037F89 dunPinewatchNote04 *00037F8A dunPinewatchNote05 *00039654 MS13ArvelsJournal *00039C8E MS09Missive *00039F2A MQ201ElenwenOfficeNote *00039FC3 WIAssault02Letter *0003A06F dunPOIReachLoversJournal *0003A523 DunPoiAlchemistsJournal *0003AF29 MQ201EsbernDossier *0003BEB6 DB08IdentityPapers *0003D29D MGR20Note *0003DD30 MGRlONote *000403AF FavorAdonatoBook *00042396 MQ201Invitation *00045F94 DA13AfflictedJournal01 *0004811F dunFrostflowAbyssNote *00048160 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal *00048782 DA04ElderScr01lFurled *0004C6C8 TG02BillofSale *0004D249 MG03Book01 *0004EF00 WIKill06BountyLetter *000504EE CWMission07InformantLetterSons *000504EF CWMission07InformantLetterImperial *00050502 CWMission07EvidenceLetter *0005224A DBEntranceLetter *000524DA MS09ImperialOrder *00053347 FFRiftenWarmthofMara *0005437D MQ201MalbornAssassinNote *00055549 dunLostProspectMineJournal *000557EC FFRiftenl5Agreement *0005B49E DB04aLetterofCredit *0005B9C9 dunCidhnaMineNote *0005BF2E DB04aSealedLetter *0005C846 FreeformRiverwood01LetterFaendal *0005C847 FreeformRiverwood01LetterSven *0005D2EA FreeformWinterh01dC01legeANotes *00063A0F dunSilentMoonsLunarBook *00064EB2 FreeformWinterh01dCLetter *00065BDA FFRiften20SkoomaSourceNote *00065C35 dunMarkarthWizard_LabJournal *00066182 MSllButcherJournal2 *00068253 dunSteamcragCampNote *0006851B DB08Cookbook *00068B5A dunV01skyggePuzzleClue *00069007 FavorSondasNote *0006A80D dunAlftandDwemerStudy01 *0006BE25 dunMzinchaleftMalurilsJournal *0006CE1C dunMiddenAtronachForgeBook *0006DEB5 MQ202ShavariNote *0006DEB6 MQ202GissurNote *0006DF90 dunForelhostAlchemistNote01 *0006DF94 dunForelhostAlchemistNote02 *0006DFAC dunForelhostGardenNote01 *0006DFAF dunForelhostPoisonNote01 *0006F63C dunForelhostDeathNote01 *000705C3 FavorRunilJournal *00071442 WIKill04RewardLetter *00071443 WIKill04ThanksLetter *00072840 MG03Book02 *00072841 MG03Book03 *00072B13 TG07ValdDebt *000749B5 DB06IncriminatingLetter *00074ADF dunChillwindDepthsNote *00077536 dunPOIReachSwimmerJournal *00078561 dunPinewatchNote01 *00078621 dunPinewatchNote02 *00078DD2 dunRobbersGorgeJournal *0007A508 TG04GoldenglowDeed *0007D02F TGTQ03S01itudeLetter *0007D67D TGTQ04Note *0007E5B8 dunForelhostlournal *0007EB03 Book2CommonMadmenoftheReach *0007EB9E Book2CommonButcherofMarkarth *0007EBC2 BooklCheapTheCityofStone *0007EBC9 BooklCheapTheCodeofMalacath *0007F667 DunPOISIaughterFishermenJournal *00080D63 dunYngvildJournal01 *00080D64 dunYngvildJournal02 *00080D65 dunYngvildJournal03 *00080D66 dunYngvildJournal04 *000813B6 TG03SabjornLetter *00083168 Book3ValuableDwarvesI *00083169 Book3ValuableDwarvesH *0008316A Book3ValuableDwarvesm *00083AE3 dunSerpentsBluffNote *00083AE8 dunHalldirsCairnJournal *00083AED dunPOIShorsWatchTowerNotelmp *00083AEF dunPOIShorsWatchTowerNoteSons *00083AF6 dunBloatedManWrit *00083AFB dunOrotheimJournal *00083AFD dunNeugradNotelmp *00083AFF dunNeugradNoteSons *00083B01 dunNeugradBanditlournal *00083B04 dunFortSnowhawkNoteSons *00083B05 dunFortSnowhawkNotelmp *00083B08 dunFortSnowhawkNoteWarlock *00083B0B dunDeepwoodNote02 *00083B38 Book2CommonExplorersGuideToSkyrim *00083B3B Book2CommonTheWispmother *00085D4E FFRiften20SkoomaNote *00085FE2 dunF01gunthurJournall *00085FE3 dunF01gunthurJournal2 *00086EF8 DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesVl *00086EF9 DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV2 *00086EFA DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV3 *00086EFB DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV4 *00088FE2 dunllinaltasDeepAdventurerJournal *00088FE8 dunMzinchaleftWorkOrder *0008AA45 CWFortGreymoorNoteAgnis01 *0008AA46 CWFortGreymoorNoteAgnis02 *0008ACCC CWFortGreymoorNoteArchery01 *0008ACCD CWFortGreenwallNoteTraitor01 *0008AC DOdunAlftandEndrastsJournal01 *0008ACD1 dunAlftandManifestlournal01 *0008AC D2dunAlftandJournalSulla01 *0008AD99 dunV01unruudGenealogistlournal *0008B471 CWFortGreenwallNoteFood01 *0008E5DF dunHarmugstahlJournal01 *0008E8FC dunNchuandZelFinalBook *0008F741 dunLostEnchoCaveNote *0009020C dunAnsilvundLetter01 *00090213 dunAnsilvundLetter04 *00090E52 FavorAeriNote *000931C2 FreeformSalviusFarmALetter *00093846 dunNchuandZelStrommBook *00093CF6 dunForelhostGrifterNote *000940DD FavorldgrodNote *00094D8B DA07MythicDawnMuseumPamphlet *00095129 BQ01BountyLetter *000951AE dunFaldarsToothCookJournal *000973AC DA07KeepersoftheRazorNotes *00097803 dunPOIPineForest21Note *0009793A DUNPOIDragonAttackNote *000993FC DunPoiHuntersJournal *0009C8C0 MGRDestruction01 *0009C8C1 MGRDestruction03 *0009C8C2 MGRDestruction04 *0009C8C6 MGRDestruction02 *0009CD51 SpellTomeFlames *0009CD52 SpellTomeFrostbite *0009CD53 SpellTomeSparks *0009CD54 SpellTomeSoulTrap *0009DABE DBCiceroJournal01 *0009DAC1 DBCiceroJournal02 *0009DAC4 DBCiceroJournal03 *0009DAC5 DBCiceroJournal04 *0009DE3D DA16TorporBook *0009E2A7 SpellTomeCandlelight *0009E2A8 SpellTomeOakflesh *0009E2A9 SpellTomeBoundSword *0009E2AA SpellTomeRaiseZombie *0009E2AB SpellTomeConjureFamiliar *0009E2AC SpellTomeFury *0009E2AD SpellTomeCourage *0009E2AE SpellTomeLesserWard *0009E2AF SpellTomeHealing *0009F267 BooklCheapUncommonTaste *000A0322 Book2ReligiousAKissSweetMother *000A0F46 WIAddItem07Note *000A17B0 WElO01etter *000A26E2 SpellTomeMagelight *000A26E3 SpellTomeStoneflesh *000A26E4 SpellTomelronflesh *000A26E5 SpellTomeTelekinesis *000A26E6 SpellTomeWaterbreathing *000A26E7 SpellTomeDetectLife *000A26E8 SpellTomeParalyze *000A26E9 SpellTomeEbonyflesh *000A26EA SpellTomeDetectUndead *000A26EB SpellTomeReanimateCorpse *000A26EC SpellTomeConjureFlameAtronach *000A26ED SpellTomeBoundBattleaxe *000A26EE SpellTomeBanishDaedra *000A26EF SpellTomeConjureFrostAtronach *000A26F0 SpellTomeConjureStormAtronach *000A26F1 SpellTomeBoundBow *000A26F2 SpellTomeRevenant *000A26F6 SpellTomeCommandDaedra *000A26F7 SpellTomeDreadZombie *000A26F8 SpellTomeExpelDaedra *000A26F9 SpellTomeDeadThrall *000A26FA SpellTomeFlameThrall *000A26FB SpellTomeFrostThrall *000A26FC SpellTomeStormThrall *000A26FD SpellTomeFireb01t *000A26FE SpellTomelceSpike *000A26FF SpellTomeLightningB01t *000A2700 SpellTomeFireRune *000A2701 SpellTomeFrostRune *000A2702 SpellTomeShockRune *000A2703 SpellTomeFlameCloak *000A2704 SpellTomeFrostCloak *000A2705 SpellTomeLightningCloak *000A2706 SpellTomeFireball *000A2707 SpellTomelceStorm *000A2708 SpellTomEnchainLightning *000A2709 SpellTomeWallOfFlames *000A270A SpellTomeWallOfFrost *000A270B SpellTomeWallOfStorms *000A270C SpellTomeFireStorm *000A270D SpellTomeBlizzard *000A270E SpellTomeLightningStorm *000A270F SpellTomeMuffle *000A2711 SpellTomeCalm *000A2712 SpellTomeFear *000A2713 SpellTomeRally *000A2714 SpellTomeFrenzy *000A2715 SpellTomelnvisibility *000A2717 SpellTomePacify *000A2718 SpellTomeRout *000A2719 SpellTomeMayhem *000A271A SpellTomeHarmony *000A271B SpellTomeCallToArms *000A271C SpellTomeHysteria *000A271D SpellTomeFastHealing *000A271E SpellTomeHealingHands *000A271F SpellTomeTurn1esserUndead *000A2720 SpellTomeSteadfastWard *000A2721 SpellTomeTurnUndead *000A2722 SpellTomeGreaterWard *000A2725 SpellTomeRepelLesserUndead *000A2726 SpellTomeRepelUndead *000A2727 SpellTomeHealOther *000A2728 SpellTomeCircleOfProtection *000A2729 SpellTomeTurnGreaterUndead *000A4CE2 dunDeepwoodNote01 *000AD430 dunRannveigSildsJournal *000AD8DE NoteFreeformMorthalB *000AE324 MS05King01afBook01 *000B1260 WFJS12DA01WarlockNote *000B3165 dunTrevasSpellTomeSpectralArrow *000B3236 MGRitual02Bookl *000B3237 MGRitual02Book2 *000B3238 MGRitual02Book3 *000B3239 MGRitual02Book4 *000B45F7 dunHighGateSpellTomeFlamingFamiliar *000B6426 dunYng01BookPuzzleClue *000B64B1 Book2CommonFjoriAndH01geir *000B6D60 dunEmbershardTatteredJournal *000B716A dunAngarvundeJournal01 *000B7736 QABook *000BA0BE WE34Note *000BA300 WEJS01Note *000BABB4 dunBrokenOarHargarJournal *000BB3D3 dunShipwreck04TriusNote *000BC0A2 WE36PlayerBountyLetter *000BC6FD DunHillgrundsTombG01ldirsLetter02 *000BD780 BQ02BountyLetter *000BD791 BQ03BountyLetter *000C0136 dunMistwatchNote01 *000C084B dunNchuandZelErjBook *000C1771 Book2CommonLegendofRedEagle *000C1E77 MGR21Book04 *000C1E78 MGR21Book02 *000C1E79 MGR21Book03 *000C1E7A MGR21Book01 *000C2987 dunRedEagleRite *000C2BE4 DBHandPrintNote *000C36EF dunNchuandZelKragBook *000C370E dunNchuandAlethiusNote *000C3B1A dunBleakFallsBarrowNote01 *000C58A6 MSlOBIoodHorkerOrders *000CADEC DB01AventusLetter *000CBA9B BQ04BountyLetter *000CC86A DB06MaroDadLetter *000CE5BD dunPOIFallForestRyanOUournal *000CEDA6 TG05GallusJournalPre *000D0032 dunFrostmereCryptEisaNotel *000D07B2 dunFrostmereCryptBountyNotel *000D0968 dunFrostflowAbyssNote02 *000D0969 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal02 *000D0BF6 dunFrostmereCryptEisaJournal *000D0E4E dunFrostmereCryptKyrJournal *000D120C POIFallForestRyanTr01lNote *000D1246 POIFallForestRyanTreasureNote *000D1955 MS01EltrysNote *000D2B09 DB003TovaLetter *000D2B4E SpellTomeDragonhide *000D30C8 dunMiddenlnvestigationBook *000D3973 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal03 *000D3979 dunFrostflowAbyssNote03 *000D397A dunFrostflowAbyssNote04 *000D3E6B MS01Margretlournal *000D55D9 dunPOIforReviewDrew03Journal *000D670F MS01WeylinNote *000D672A MS01DrystonNote *000D672B MS01NeposJournal *000D674A MS01ThonarJournal *000D6F0B Book2CommonOnkeWraiths *000D7773 TGTQ04Note01 *000D7866 DummyBook *000D91D1 MS06FalkFirebeardNote *000D9399 FavorLodLetter *000D95E3 dunPOIChillwindJournall *000D9B6B FFI01WyndeliusJournal *000DB0C7 dunRagnvaldBook01 *000DB0C9 DefaultBookShelfBookMarker *000DB0D7 dunMzinchaleftGuardNote *000DC176 TGTQ02SabineNote *000DC198 dunPOITundraMarshDogJournal *000DC3AF dunPOIV01canicVampireJournal *000DD125 dunPOIChillwindJournal2 *000DD643 SpellTomeGrandHealing *000DD646 SpellTomeMassParalysis *000DD647 SpellTomeBaneOfTheUndead *000DD998 dunPOISmugglersDenNote *000DD99C dunPOITundraThalmorNote *000DDEFB dunMiddenTreasureMap *000DDFB6 dunPOIWitchNote *000E0BA1 CWMission07EvidenceRiften *000E0D66 Book2CommonNordsOfSkyrim *000E0D67 Book4RareNightMother *000E0D68 Book3ValuableFalmer *000E163F dunWhiteRiverWatchNote *000E1640 dunWhiteRiverWatchBlankBook *000E1647 dunWhiteRiverWatchHajvarrJournal *000E1A9F dunSleepingTreeCampNote01 *000E2513 MS02MadanachNote *000E2FC5 Book2CommonDunmerOfSkyrim *000E2FC6 Book3ValuableSovngardeReexamination *000E3E69 Book3ValuableForgeHammerAndAnvil *000E4D6F NN01SinderionsJournal *000E7A33 dunGeirmundsEpitaphNote *000E7EF0 Book2CommonPirateKing *000E7F31 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureV01I *000E7F33 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureVoin *000E7F34 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureV01in *000E7F37 book2CommonSongAskeldeMen *000E7F39 DA13AfflictedLetter *000E7F3B dunlronbindLetterToSalma *000E7F3C dunlronbindLetterToBeemja *000E82BE FFRiften08BrandSheiBook *000E8BDB MS03FrostIdentityPapers *000E94DF dunAbandonedPrisonNote01 *000E94F1 dunAbandonedPrisonNote02 *000EA5B0 Book2CommonAlduinEntAkatosh *000EB090 BooklCheap01afAndTheDragon *000ED02E BooklCheapWhiterun *000ED02F Book2CommonDreamOfSovngarde *000ED030 BooklCheapNineH01ds *000ED031 Book3ValuableGhostsInTheStorm *000ED032 8ook3ValuablEnchaurusPie *000ED033 Book2CommonFallFromGlory *000ED035 Book2CommonRiftenOfCrossedDaggers *000ED037 8ook3ValuableSteppingLightly *000ED039 BookONightingalesFactOrFiction *000ED03A Book4RareAccountingOfTheElderScr01ls *000ED03B Book2CommonScourgeoftheGrayQuarter *000ED03C Book2CommonWindhelmLetters *000ED03D Book2CommonSongOfReturnV19 *000ED03F Book3ValuableAmongstTheDraugr *000ED040 Book3ValuableDeathOfAWanderer *000ED041 Book3ValuablePhysicalitiesOfWerew01ves *000ED042 Book4RareLycanthropicLegendsOfSkyrim *000ED044 Book2CommonSongOfReturnV56 *000ED045 Book2CommonSongOfReturnV7 *000ED046 Book2CommonSongOfReturnV2 *000ED047 Book3ValuableGreatHarbingers *000ED048 Book4RareSongOfReturnV24 *000ED04B Book2ReligiousAlduinAkatoshDichotomy *000ED04C Book3ValuableSkyrimRuleOutsiderView *000ED04D Book2ReligiousTalosWorship *000ED04E Book3ValuableThalmor *000ED04F Book2CommonThirdEra *000ED061 Book2CommonS01itude *000ED062 Book3ValuableSongsOfSkyrim *000ED08F QAbookFrench *000ED090 QABookltalian *000ED091 QAbookgerman *000ED092 QABookSpanish *000ED161 BooklCheapNordsArise *000ED441 dunReachwaterRockEdict *000ED5F4 Book2CommonRisingThreatVl *000ED5F5 Book2CommonRisingThreatV2 *000ED5F6 Book2CommonRisingThreatV3 *000ED5F7 Book2CommonRisingThreatV4 *000ED5F8 Book3ValuableThereBeDragons *000ED601 Book2CommonWoodcuttersWife *000ED603 Book2CommonFrostbiteSpiderVenom *000ED604 BooklCheapHorkers *000ED605 Book2CommonCatsOfSkyrim *000ED606 Book2CommonTr01lSlaying *000ED607 Book2CommonGiantsAndMammoths *000ED608 Book3ValuableLostLegends *000ED60B Book2CommonHagravens *000ED60C Book3ValuableDwarvenAutomatons *000ED63F Book2CommonWatcherofStones *000EDA8E 8ook3ValuableGreatC01lapse *000EDA8F Book3ValuableTheApprentice *000EDA90 Book3ValuableSaarthalNotes *000EDD35 BooklCheapCombatTips *000EDDD5 Book3ValuableTheDragonWar *000EF07A dunTreasMapRiverwood *000EF2C0 Book3ValuableDragonLanguage *000EF53E BooklCheapK01bAndTheDragon *000EF579 TG04GulumEiKillNote *000EF638 Book2CommonCabinInTheWoods *000F03E3 Book3ValuableTaleOfDroZira *000F03E5 dunAlftandJzharJournal01 *000F0417 dunAlftandJournalUmana01 *000F0422 dunT01valdsCaveNote01 *000F0423 dunT01valdsCaveNote03 *000F0424 dunT01valdsCaveNote02 *000F0425 dunlrkngthandNote01 *000F11B6 HouseDecorateWhiterun *000F11B7 HouseDecorateRiften *000F11D5 Book3ValuableSongsOfSkyrimRevised *000F1445 HouseDecorateMarkarth *000F1446 HouseDecorateWindhelm *000F1447 HouseDecorateS01itude *000F1AB3 Book2CommonAMinorMaze *000F1C17 dunGauldurSealMikrul *000F1C18 dunGauldurSealJyrik *000F1C19 dunGauldurSealSigdis *000F23BA DBGastonLetter *000F23E0 MS07JareeRaNote *000F33CD dunTreasMapBrokenHelm *000F33CE dunTreasMapValtheim *000F33CF dunTreasMapS01LightHouse *000F33D0 dunTreasMapKorvanjund *000F33D1 dunTreasMapWhiterun *000F33D2 dunTreasMapFortNeugrad *000F33D3 dunTreasMapDragonBridge *000F33D4 dunTreasMapLostValleyRedoubt *000F33D5 dunTreasMapGallowsRock *000F33E0 dunTreasMapIlinaltasDeep *000F37D0 MGRDestructionFinal *000F4530 Book3ValuableBlades *000F456D Book2CommonGreatWar *000F4997 DunLabyrinthianSpellTomeEquilibrium *000F54D4 dunT01valdsCaveNote04 *000F5BC0 WERI13CragslaneNote *000F5CAC RecipeRestoreHealthl *000F5CAD RecipeRestoreHealth2 *000F5CAE RecipeRestoreHealth3 *000F5CAF RecipeRestoreHealth4 *000F5CB1 RecipeParalysisl *000F5CB2 RecipeParalysis2 *000F5CB3 Recipelnvisibilityl *000F5CB4 Recipelnvisibility2 *000F5CB5 RecipeDamageHealthl *000F5CB6 RecipeDamageHealth2 *000F5CB7 RecipeDamageHealth3 *000F5CB8 RecipeCureDiseasel *000F5CB9 RecipeCureDisease2 *000F5CBA RecipeRestoreMagicka1 *000F5CBB RecipeRestoreMagicka2 *000F5CBC RecipeRestoreMagicka3 *000F5CBD RecipeResistFire1 *000F5CBE RecipeResistFrostl *000F5CBF RecipeResistFrost2 *000F5CC0 RecipeResistFire2 *000F5CC1 RecipeFear1 *000F5CC2 RecipeFear2 *000F5CC3 RecipeResistShock1 *000F5CC4 RecipeResistShock2 *000F5CC5 RecipeResistPoison *000F5CC6 RecipeFortifyCarryWeightl *000F5CC7 RecipeFortifyCarryWeight2 *000F6275 MGR21Book06 *000F6276 MGR21Book05 *000F6277 MGR21Book08 *000F6278 MGR21Book07 *000F683F CR12TotemsOfHircine *000F6840 CR12TotemsOfHircineAbbr *000F6841 C06KodlaksJournal *000F6842 DA04SeptimusLetter *000F6843 DA08EbonyBladeHistory *000F6844 MSlOJaphetsJournal *000F6845 MQ201DelphineDossier *000F6846 MQ201UlfricDossier *000F6893 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse01 *000F6894 LetterRiftenBlackBriarBannedMare01 *000F6895 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse02 *000F6896 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse03 *000F6897 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse04 *000F6898 LetterRiftenB01liHouse01 *000F6899 LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouse01 *000F689A LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouse02 *000F689B LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouse03 *000F689C LetterRiftenMj01lsHouse01 *000F689D LetterRiftenHaelgasBunkhouse01 *000F689E LetterRiftenScorchedHammer01 *000F689F LetterRiftenFishery01 *000F68A0 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery01 *000F68A1 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery02 *000F68A2 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery03 *000F68A3 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery04 *000F68A4 LetterRiftenPawnedPrawn01 *000F68A5 LetterRiftenSMFRInitialLetter *000F68A6 LetterRiftenBeeandBarb01 *000F68A7 LetterRiftenBeeandBarb02 *000F68A8 LetterRiftenTempleOfMara01 *000F68A9 LetterRiftenTempleOfMara02 *000F68AA LetterRiftenKeep01 *000F68AB LetterRiftenKeep02 *000F68AC TGBookONightingalesV01ume01 *000F68AD TGBook0NightingalesV01ume02 *000F6928 LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon01 *000F6929 LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon02 *000F692A LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon03 *000F692B LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon04 *000F692C LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters01 *000F692D LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters02 *000F692E LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters03 *000F692F LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters04 *000F6930 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters05 *000F6931 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters06 *000F6932 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters07 *000F6933 LetterHonningbrewMeadery01 *000F699D Book3ValuableLustyArgonianMaidV0102 *000F798C DA14SamNote *000F84A1 BookOShadowmarks *000F86FE Book3ValuableDragonborn *000F98B4 dunLabyrinthianMaskClue *000FBA57 MQ103FarengarBook *000FDE7B SpellTomeGuardianCircle *000FF207 TG09NystromsJournal *000FF223 TG09AndersMessage *000FF227 MQPaarthurnaxBook *000FF7D1 SpellTomeClairvoyance *0010596A WIDBAssassinLetter *00105A52 WindhelmFreeformBookOfFate *001065F5 WERoad08CourierLetter *00108160 dunLabyrinthianMazeClue *00109112 SpellTomeTransmuteOreMineral *0010B2CD TG03HamelynsJournal *0010BEDF NN01SinderionsTome *0010F64D SpellTomeCloseWounds *0010F766 AtrFrgRecipe00 *0010F769 AtrFrgRecipe01 *0010F76A AtrFrgRecipe02 *0010F76B AtrFrgRecipe03 *0010F76C AtrFrgRecipe04 *0010F76D AtrFrgRecipe05 *0010F76E AtrFrgRecipe06 *0010F76F AtrFrgRecipe07 *0010F770 AtrFrgRecipe08 *0010F771 AtrFrgRecipe12 *0010F772 AtrFrgRecipe13 *0010F773 AtrFrgRecipe14 *0010F774 AtrFrgRecipe15 *0010F775 AtrFrgRecipe16 *0010F776 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe00 *0010F777 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe01 *0010F778 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe02 *0010F779 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe03 *0010F77A AtrFrgDaedricRecipe04 *0010F77B AtrFrgDaedricRecipe05 *0010F77C AtrFrgDaedricRecipe06 *0010F77D AtrFrgDaedricRecipe07 *0010F77E AtrFrgDaedricRecipe08 *0010F77F AtrFrgDaedricRecipe09 *0010F780 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe10 *0010F781 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe11 *0010F782 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe12 *0010F783 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe13 *0010F784 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe14 *0010F785 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe15 *0010F786 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe16 *0010F7F3 SpellTomelcySpear *0010F7F4 SpellTomelncinerate *0010F7F5 SpellTomeThunderb01t *0010FD60 SpellTomeConjureDremoraLord Found Weapons And Armor Weapons *00089605 EnchIronDaggerMagicka01 *00089606 EnchIronDaggerMagicka02 *00089607 EnchIronDaggerMagicka03 *00089608 EnchIronGreatswordMagicka01 *00089609 EnchIronGreatswordMagicka02 *000896DA EnchIronGreatswordMagicka03 *000896DB EnchIronWarhammerMagicka01 *000896DC EnchIronWarhammerMagicka02 *000896DD EnchIronWarhammerMagicka03 *000896DE EnchIronMaceSoulTrap02 *000896DF EnchIronMaceSoulTrap03 *000896E0 EnchIronSwordSouITrap02 *000896E1 EnchIronSwordSoulTrap03 *000896E2 EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap02 *000896E3 EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap03 *000896E4 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap01 *000896E5 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap02 *000896E6 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap03 *000896E7 EnchIronBattleaxeSouITrap01 *000896E8 EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap02 *000896E9 EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap03 *000896EA EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap01 *000896EB EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap02 *000896EC EnchIronC3ggerSoulTrap03 *000896ED EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000896EE EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000896EF EnchIronGreatswordSouITrap03 *000896F0 EnchIronBattleaxeTum01 *000896F1 EnchIronBattleaxeTurn02 *000896F2 EnchIronBattleaxeTurn03 *000896F3 EnchIronDaggerTurn01 *000896F4 EnchIronDaggerTurn02 *000896F5 EnchIronDaggerTurn03 *000896F6 EnchIronGreatswordTurn01 *000896F7 EnchIronGreatswordTurn02 *000896F8 EnchIronGreatswordTurn03 *000896F9 EnchIronWarhammerTurn01 *000896FA EnchIronWarhammerTurn02 *000896FB EnchIronWarhammefTurn03 *000896FC EnchIronBattleaxeStamina01 *000896FD EnchIronBattleaxeStamina02 *000896FE EnchIronBattleaxeStamina03 *000896FF EnchIronDaggerStamina01 *00089700 EnchIronDaggerStamina02 *00089701 EnchIronDaggerStamina03 *00089702 EnchIronGreatswordStamina01 *00089703 EnchIronGreatswordStamina02 *00089704 EnchIronGreatswordStamina03 *00089705 EnchIronWarhammerStamina01 *00089706 EnchIronWarhammerStamina02 *00089707 EnchIronWarhammerStamina03 *00089708 EnchIronBattleaxeFear01 *00089709 EnchIronBattleaxeFear02 *0008970A EnchIronBattleaxeFear03 *0008970B EnchIronDaggerFear01 *0008970C EnchIronDaggerFear02 *00089700 EnchIronDaggerFear03 *0008970E EnchIronGreatswordFear01 *0008970F EnchIronGreatswordFear02 *00089710 EnchIronGreatswordFear03 *00089711 EnchIronMaceFear01 *00089712 EnchIronMaceFear02 *00089713 EnchIronMaceFear03 *00089714 EnchIronSwordFear01 *00089715 EnchIronSwordFear02 *00089716 EnchIronSwordFear03 *00089717 EnchIronWarAxeFear01 *00089718 EnchIronWarAxeFear02 *00089719 EnchIronWarAxeFear03 *0008971A EnchIronWarhammerFear01 *00089718 EnchIronWarhammerFear02 *0008971C EnchIronWarhammerFear03 *000940D8 FavorNelacarStaffFear *000946FC FFSteelGreatswordBalgruuf *00094A2B dunAnsilvundGhostblade *000956B5 C06BladeOfYsgramor *000964C9 DBBIadeOfWoeAstrid *0009B2B2 BluePalaceWabbajack *0009CAF3 EnchHuntingBowFire1 *0009CCDC DBBladeOfWoeReward *0009F25C SkyforgeSteelSword *0009F25D SkyforgeSteelOagger *0009F25E SkyforgeSteelGreatsword *0009F25F SkyforgeSteelBattleaxe *0009F260 SkvforaeSteelWarAxe *0009FD50 dunRedEagleSwordBase *000A3U5 NotdHeroGreatsword *000A40CE dunHagsEndDagger *000A56CE EnchSteelBattleaxeFire1 *000A56CF EnchSteelBattleaxeFire2 *000A56D0 EnchSteelBattleaxeFire3 *000A5DEF dunGeirmundSigdisBow??? *000A5DF0 dunGeirmundSigdisBowIllusion *000A6975 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost01 *000A6976 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost02 *000A6977 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost03 *000A6978 EnchSteelBattleaxeFear1 *000A6979 EnchSteelBattleaxeFear2 *000A697A EnchSteelBattleaxeFear3 *000A697B EnchSteelBattleaxeShock1 *000A697C EnchSteelBattleaxeShock2 *000A6970 EnchSteelBattleaxeShock3 *000A697E EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka1 *000A697F EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka2 *000A6980 EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka3 *000A6981 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap1 *000A6982 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap2 *000A6983 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap3 *000A6984 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina1 *000A6985 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina2 *000A6986 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina3 *000A6987 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn1 *000A69SS EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn2 *000A6989 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn3 *000A698A EnchSteelGreatswordFear01 *000A698B EnchSteelGreatswordFear02 *000A698C EnchSteelGreatswordFear03 *000A698D EnchSteelGreatswordFire01 *000A698E EnchSteelGreatswordFire02 *000A698F EnchSteelGreatswordFire03 *000A6990 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost01 *000A6991 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost02 *000A6992 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost03 *000A6993 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka01 *000A6994 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka02 *000A6995 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka03 *000A6996 EnchSteelGreatswordShock01 *000A6997 EnchSteelGreatswordShock02 *000A6998 EnchSteelGreatswordShock03 *000A6999 EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000A699A EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000A699B EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap03 *000A699C EnchSteelGreatswordStamina01 *000A699D EnchSteelGreatswordStamina02 *000A699E EnchSteelGreatswordStamina03 *000A699F EnchSteelGreatswordTurn01 *000A69A0 EnchSteelGreatswordTurn02 *000A69A1 EnchSteelGreatswordTurn03 *000A69A2 EnchSteelWarhammerFear1 *000A69A3 EnchSteelWarhammerFear2 *000A69A4 EnchSteelWarhammerFear3 *000A69A5 EnchSteelWarhammerFire1 *000A69A6 EnchSteelWarhammerFire2 *000A69A7 EnchSteelWarhammerFrost1 *000A69A8 EnchSteelWarhammerFrost2 *000A69A9 EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka1 *000A69AA EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka2 *000A69AB EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka3 *000A69AC EnchSteelWarhammerShock1 *000A69AD EnchSteelWarhammerShock2 *000A69AE EnchSteelWarhammerShock3 *000A69AF EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap1 *000A69B0 EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap2 *000A69B1 EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap3 *000A69B2 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina1 *000A69B3 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina2 *000A69B4 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina3 *000A69B5 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn1 *000A69B6 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn2 *000A69B7 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn3 *000A69B8 EnchSteelMaceFear1 *000A69B9 EnchSteelMaceFear2 *000A69BA EnchSteelMaceMagicka1 *000A69BB EnchSteelMaceMagicka2 *000A69BC EnchSteelMaceMagicka3 *000A69BD EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap1 *000A69BE EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap2 *000A69BF EnchSteelMaceSouITrap3 *000A69C0 EnchSteelMaceStamina1 *000A69C1 EnchSteelMaceStamina2 *000A69C2 EnchSteelMaceStamina3 *000A69C3 EnchSteelMaceTurn1 *000A69C4 EnchSteelMaceTurn2 Armor *000D8D50 Forsworn Armor Unsorted *0008ADFB dunV01unruudRelic01 *0008ADFC dunV01unruudPelic02 *0008FFDE dunV01unruudOkin *0008FFDF dunV01unruudEduj Category:Daedra Category:Article stubs Category:Skyrim Category:Console commands Category:Article stubs Category:Skyrim Category:Console commands